


do you hear me?

by regrettes



Series: give it just a little time, bet you're gonna change your mind [1]
Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F, Kind of a songfic?, part one of a connected series of oneshots, tags to be added :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 10:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21117482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regrettes/pseuds/regrettes





	do you hear me?

Emma knew that joining a show choir probably wasn’t the smartest move for someone with two left feet, but she’d seen them perform at a school assembly and figured it would look good on her college applications. What Emma didn’t know about joining a show choir was that she would find a group that didn’t look like they belonged together in any scenario would be the best found family she could have asked for. She wasn’t expecting to find her Spanish teacher sitting on a stool, talking about how everyone was a minority because they were in the group. She was expecting the bickering and almost fights that broke out, and the cheesy Broadway style numbers. There was one thing about Edgewater’s show choir that she wasn’t expecting however, just how hard she’d start falling for Alyssa Greene.

It started with hearing her sing, which would make anyone’s heart stop. Emma, being the disaster she was, all but fell out of her chair during the girl’s rendition of _Your Song_ by Elton John. There was an energy surrounding Alyssa when she sang that enraptured Emma, although she tried to be discreet about it. There might be one out gay person in the club, but that didn’t mean that Emma was ready to be out, or that she was ready to talk about the feeling she got in her stomach whenever Alyssa looked at her. Or smiled. Or even walked in the room.

After a few months of only talking to her in passing in the halls, or during rehearsal but then Mr. Oliver thought it would be a good idea to pair everyone off for a ‘duet off.’ She’d been expecting him to pair everyone off in typical boy-girl form, but it felt like he’d really just paired them off in which pair might kill the other first. Nick and Greg were at odds as to whether they would do a Broadway style number, like Greg wanted, or a rock number, which Nick preferred. Something in Emma told her they’d end up deciding on some pop number in the end.

She’d gotten so lost in thought about what the other pairs would sing that she was completely oblivious until she felt Alyssa’s hand on her arm and snapped out of her daze. “Emma?” Alyssa asked with a chuckle, “We should probably pick a song instead of listening to Kaylee talk about how Taylor Swift has the best songs for duets.” She motioned behind her to where the two girls were looking through a playlist on Shelby’s phone, talking amongst themselves. Emma barely spared them a passing glance before her eyes fell back on Alyssa and she couldn’t help but smile. In Alyssa’s hand was what looked like a handwritten song list, and the very first song that Emma could make out was a Taylor Swift song.

“It looks like someone is a Taylor fan themself,” Emma teased, pointing to the list before moving closer to Alyssa and looking over her shoulder at the list. The distance between them was minimal and Emma was certain that Alyssa could hear her heart beating out of her chest. She offered a light smile to play off the way she felt like her heart was about to throw itself at the other girl. Alyssa didn’t seem to notice however, which gave Emma a chance to look over the list and stifle a loud laugh at the inclusion of _Don’t Stop Believin’_ on the list. It took her a few moments to go through the list before she pulled out her phone and began adding them to a playlist. “I really like some of them, but I’m not too sure if we can turn Journey into a duet that will win us anything but brownie points with Mr. Oliver. Maybe,” Emma hesitated, trying to choose her next words carefully as she added the last song to the list, “maybe we could pick something that could read like a love song? Those are usually really easy to translate to duets so uhm... yeah.” She offered an awkward smile, shrugging and holding out her phone for Alyssa, “I made them a playlist so you can just text it to yourself and we can pick one either now, or later. Or something.”

Alyssa took the phone and the moment their hands touched Emma felt jolts of electricity run through her body. Why did she suggest a love song? That would only make all of this catching feelings thing harder on her. She watched Alyssa type her number in, saving it in the blonde’s phone before she sent the playlist to herself. “Alright duet partner, you add some love songs to the playlist that you think we could do and we can pick?” Alyssa suggested, but the air of confidence around her was undeniable. There was something about the way she was looking at Emma that made her think that Alyssa knew exactly the kind of effect she was having on her. It made Emma second guess every part of her that thought she'd been doing so well at hiding her feelings. 

She made a mental note to talk to Greg when she got home about what to do, knowing that she wasn't going to make it out of this alive, but if she didn't follow through with a love song then Alyssa might suspect something even more. Or worse, Shelby would know something was up. With the pair sitting right behind them, she knew that Shelby had a seventy-five percent chance of eavesdropping on anything they said, and it was definitely the type of thing she’d hold on to. She scrolled through to find a song that she’d listened to that morning, clicking on the ‘add to playlist’ button before humming to herself. “I don’t know if that would work as a duet, but we can try and work with it, and then if it doesn’t work it doesn’t work.” She gave a smile and lifted her gaze to meet Alyssa’s again, finding the other girl watching her intently. It made her smile falter before she shook off the nerves that flew through her body, “What are you looking at?” Her voice was soft, barely audible as she felt the blush heat up her cheeks. People didn’t pay attention to her, let alone get caught staring at her. 

“You.” Alyssa said simply before giving Emma a bright grin and leaving the room, the bell ringing right as she reached the door. Emma was left sitting in her chair as everyone filed out, a bright blush on her cheeks. Greg mentioned something about going to Nick’s house to rehearse but Emma didn’t quite catch it all as she eventually wandered out to her truck. She managed to drift all the way home before she came out of the daze she was in, parking in front of the old farmhouse. “Oh my god,” she mumbled, looking at her phone as it glowed with a text from Alyssa, “I’m duet partners with Alyssa. Fuck.” She clicked on the text and smiled to herself, clicking the link to the song Alyssa had found.

Emma listened through the song before responding, laying her head against the headrest, **do you want to try and rehearse that one?** She hit send before climbing out of the car and making her way into the house, hearing her phone ding in her pocket and immediately feeling nerves build up in her stomach again. There was just something about this girl that made Emma unable to react like a rational person.

Opening the message, her heart leapt into her throat, _I would love to, are you free tonight? Or tomorrow after school?_ Emma was free pretty much every night, except for Tuesdays when her grandma, Betsy, hosted a book club and Emma had to take care of the pigs. She couldn’t just tell Alyssa she was always free though, could she? 

**Tonight works! My Gran is going on some errands but I’ll send you the address**

Emma sent the text before following it up with one of her address and falling back onto the couch, not realizing she’d left her backpack in her truck. Her homework could wait, Alyssa Greene was coming to her house.


End file.
